


In Heat

by againandagain



Series: Commissions [9]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Swallowing, Dom Koneko, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Futanari Toujou Koneko, Oral Sex, Pussylust, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/againandagain/pseuds/againandagain
Summary: Akeno better watch out, Koneko is in heat and her girlcock won't take no for an answer!Hopefully she won't defile every single one of Akeno's holes. ....right?
Relationships: Toujou Koneko/Himejima Akeno
Series: Commissions [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358629
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter and e-mail me for commission info and other goodies!  
> https://twitter.com/againandagainA
> 
> simplyunlucky18@yahoo.com

"Are you alright, Koneko?" Akeno asked her with concern etched on her face. The two were in the club room alone and Koneko was trying her hardest to keep her small twitches and shivers at bay while Akeno did her usual around the room. 

Was it possible to feel as red-hot as her body did right now? Koneko crossed her arms over her chest since the slightest movement teased her pointed nipples. Being shorter than Akeno had its own set of problems too since she could clearly see into her friend's generous cleavage. That didn't help matters at all.

_throb_

_Oh nonono!_ Koneko thought, a drop of sweat clearly trailed down her forehead in front of Akeno. She was succumbing to her mating needs, _and fast_. Her eyes were glued to the two glorious tits that bounced with every step that Akeno walked. If only she could just wash her feverish face in those cool tits for a moment...

"Thanks, but I-I'll just lie down..." she felt another heat flash course through her body and instead of just walking over to the chair she face-planted onto the floor. A humiliating defeat at the hands of her lust.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Akeno sighed and pulled her up to her feet, unaware of how thin the clothes she wore separated her and a large cock in her pussy. Koneko muttered deliriously but sat down in the chair as Akeno instructed. But instead of helping her, however, she went right back to her task.

Koneko flashed in anger. The task had something to do with Issei and instead of Akeno helping her out she had the audacity to just plunk her down in a chair and walk away! Her small body was shaking in lust and anger at this point. There wasn't anything she could do now with someone as sexy as Akeno constantly near her grasp.

She wiped her forehead and tried to focus on something, anything else in the room. Unfortunately - or fortunately - right at the moment Koneko risked a quick look at Akeno, the black-haired beauty had reached over to pick up whatever-it-was up. Her chest was perfectly on display in front of her aching body. Koneko wrung her hands and barely restrained herself again.

Until it happened.

 _Riip!_ "Oh damn," Akeno cursed and ran her fingers over her now-torn blouse to survey the damage. "I just bought this to show off to Issei too."

As if a choir began to sing and the pearly gates of Heaven opened up, Koneko "mrrowed" and tackled Akeno to the ground.

"?!" Akeno was caught off guard and struggled to stand up. "Koneko?! What are you doing??" Koneko's snow-white hair draped over her face like a curtain, darkening her face.

"I was struggling for so long to restrain myself against these sweater puppies of yours. The way you _bounced_ around so effortlessly was a constant tease. Yes, pure torture."

The want, no, the _need_ to mate had overpowered Koneko and all of her senses. She felt the words spill out of her, which felt quite unlike her.

"Get off of me!" Koneko ignored her and against Akeno's will, she felt a pleasurable jolt in her pussy as Akeno uncaringly ripped the rest of the blouse off. "S-stop!" Akeno cried out. But it was much too late. Akeno's large breasts were finally free from their prison. Large and creamy...quite unlike Koneko's own pitiful chest.

"It must be nice," Koneko roughly rubbed and squeezed the tits with wild abandon, "To be able to seduce any man just by giving him a peek at these beauties." 

"Th-that's no- hnn~!" Akeno moaned as Koneko opened her mouth wide and latched onto one of the large tits with her drooling mouth. She suckled on her friend with no intention of ever letting go. Koneko savored the feeling of having Akeno at her mercy already. And they hadn't even started! She rolled her tongue across Akeno's flesh. Just her tongue alone was enough for her to get an idea of how firm and perfect her boobs were. Another pang of jealousy and heat coursed through her. Koneko needed to cum - and soon - but it wasn't worth it if her bitch wasn't sufficiently wet.

"Ahh!" Akeno moaned in surprise as Koneko bit down on her erect nipple and going into pleasing back and forth of nibbling on the nip and licking all over her breast.

Akeno could feel the heat pulse within her and felt the beginning of a large orgasm. Koneko must've sensed it too because not a second later her hand flashed downward and pulled Akeno's panties down in one fell swoop.

No words were needed as Koneko simply indulged herself like a kitten in front of a large bowl of milk. She teased Akeno's pussy for only a moment before shoving three fingers into her friend's warm pussy all at once. "Koneko!" Akeno gasped at the sudden insertion, "Please calm down!" 

Oh how powerful Koneko felt in that moment, making Akeno's body spasm and convulse wth pleasure right below her as she ran her fingers in and out of the slick cunt. Whatever reservations Akeno had before this, they were washed away as quickly as pussy juice washed over Akeno's thighs and Koneko's fingers.

But, like a dam about to break, Akeno pussy's clenched down and a flood of her sweet honey rushed the two of them and the floor below. Koneko stopped sucking on the reddened breast and brought her hand up to her lips to clean it off the sticky job well done.

Akeno tried to push her off but the white-haired girl had other ideas.

"Did you seriously think that was it? I didn't tackle you for nothing!"

"But-" Akeno froze as Koneko stood up and above her. Protruding from her skirt was the largest cock she'd ever seen! How Akeno went that whole session without being poked by it was nothing short of a miracle.

Koneko pulled her own panties down and let her cock bounce up and down impressively above Akeno's head. Her phallus was a throbbing mass of cockmeat that didn't look like it was even close to being sated. Veins popped out against the angry red skin and only seemed to get worse by the moment.

"You made my poor girlcock look like this," Koneko groaned and stroked it, "It's your job to finish me off as many times as I need after I so lovingly made you wet and ready." 

Akeno stared above, dumbfounded. "There's no way you plan on penetrating me with that th-thing, do you?!"

A scowl formed on Koneko's face. "I bet if my cock was attached to Issei you'd be begging on your hands and knees like a little slut to service him." She lowered herself to her knees so she was positioned over Akeno's breasts. The scowl deepened. "Open your mouth. NOW!" Akeno went cross-eyed to focus on the purple head that was centimeters away from her full lips. The smell of it was warping her thoughts too.

A drop of pre-cum dripped onto her chin and rolled down her exposed neck.

Now fed up, Koneko grabbed Akeno's mouth and forcefully forced it open. "If you don't want to play by the rules then I'll just have to make you play myself!"

Koneko rammed some of her cock into Akeno's mouth. Akeno tried to scream out and struggle but to no avail again. In a dark corner of her mind, she could already feel her pussy warming up to the idea of being used as nothing more than Koneko's fleshlight. Pre-cum spilled out of the head of the cock after finally feeling something warm and wet envelope it after so long being dry. Koneko would've cried in happiness if all the fluid in her small body wasn't being redirected to her penis.

Akeno's throat parted to accept the cock into her mouth, but not willingly. Despite the difference in their powers, Koneko was easily holding her down and pushed more and more into her mouth.

 _Finally!_ Koneko thought to herself, now with the appropriate amount of dick lodged in Akeno's throat she could get this party started. She wasn't fully in her mouth yet but that would change soon. The parts of her dick that were in though? All coated in Akeno's spit. If Koneko hadn't already known what a pussy felt like, tightening in an orgasm on her cock, she would've thought she'd peaked.

Thankfully though, Koneko was virgin as she expertly held Akeno's head in place as the bulge in her throat began to move rhythmically in time with the futa's hips. Drool dribbled out of Akeno's - and probably Koneko too out of bliss - mouth as spit and pre-cum mixed together and forced the beauty to swallow constantly as to not drown in sex.

Koneko wanted more though. She gripped her friend's head for all it was worth and mashed it in and out all over hog as fluid flew everywhere. Loud popping noises and _glucks_ filled the room as Akeno could barely stay conscious during the furious facefucking. Koneko's sweet pre-cum and musk felt like it was doing its best to hypnotize her in its tasty charms. Moving even faster, Koneko smirked at the little puddle of pre-cum she was making around Akeno's head. Served her right, flaunting her tits for her to see like that. As if she didn't want a cock to choke her out!

Akeno could feel every pulse and vein of futa cock as it hotly ran over tongue and taste buds again and again. It overloaded her senses. Her sight was a mix of her own tears from the lack of air and a surprisingly bald pubic area from her "friend". So now everything was being dominated by Akeno and her cock. The harsh punishment stung enough but amidst the rough fucking Akeno still felt _really_ turned on. Akeno treating her like this was nothing short of a delight. Degrading her and treating her as the "fault" of her being in heat.

Despite the hot cock in her mouth and throat, a small laugh bubbled within her. Maybe all Akeno had to do to be treated like again was maybe "accidentally" drop a pencil in front of Akeno and let her see she wasn't wearing panties that day or unbuttoning her blouse on a warm summer day? The possibilities are endless! To torture the futa until her urged overtook here!

While Akeno was lost in a sea of thoughts and pre-cum, Koneko's thrusts were growing desperate and wild, a tell-tale sign she was about to cum. Every beat of her heart she felt her penis pump back in time twofold. She decided to ignore telling Akeno and suddenly thrust forward for all it was worth and cummed. "YEEES!" she screamed and her girlcock swelled and shot out many hot, thick ropes of cum that had been boiling in her balls for who knows how long. 

It was too much. Far too much for Akeno to swallow it all. The thick semen ran out of her flooded mouth and spilled out onto her face and floor. It was nothing compared to the one drop of pre-cum before. 

Rather than rest in the afterglow of her orgasm, Koneko threw Akeno head off her cock and stood up to survey her work. The top of Akeno's body was, frankly, a mess. Cum rushed out of her sore jaw and the puddle around her head was even more pronounced. Akeno herself looked close to passing out but through her dazed vision, she could still see the outline of an erect cock.

If anything, the heat flashes Koneko felt in her were getting worse than ever. The remedy? _Pussy_. Koneko shivered.

Wasting no time, she moved and knelt in front of Akeno's wet pussy. Aside from the attention it received earlier the poor thing hadn't been touched at all. No matter though, Koneko was here to make it all better. "Open wiiiide~!" Koneko said happily.

Akeno had been too occupied with swallowing all of the sweet treat in and around her mouth to notice Koneko had the purple head of her cock against her pussy lips. "Wait!" she said.

Koneko grinned, "Nope!" she answered. With that nice and concise answer, she pushed into her friend's pussy with no resistance whatsoever. In one move, _all_ of her cock was in a hot and slick vice. 

"?!" Akeno threw her head back and released what was something akin between a scream and moan as she orgasmed for the simple penetration. Her body shook as the tendrils of pleasure kept shooting from her pussy to the rest of her body. Without meaning to she rubbed her breasts and frantically rubbed her clit as Koneko kept thrusting to prolong the orgasm as long as possible.

"Ah~ ah~ ah~!" Akeno's loud moans filled the room as her heavy breasts bounced in time with the smaller girl's powerful pounding. It felt like her body was continually being shocked by bolts of electricity. There really was no better feeling in the world than having a thick blow your mind and body.

If Akeno felt that good, it was nothing compared to what Koneko was going through at the moment. Nothing mattered to her except whatever feelings she felt in her cock. She couldn't even accurately describe it to herself. All the feeling in her body was simply draining to her cock. Her tongue lolled out from the pleasure and mindlessly kept thrusting into Akeno. She fell forward and licked and sucked the whatever she could on the breathtaking body below her. The wet slaps of their lovemaking reverberated throughout the room and maybe the whole world! Was Koneko delirious? Probably! 

Mindlessly rutting into her friend like a wild animal meant she was truly alive!

"YESS!" Koneko's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she unloaded cum into Akeno. Every single pulse of her girl cock shot more cock into the "fleshlight" than most men did during their whole orgasm. Both Koneko and Akeno's toes curled and legs strained and they worked to get every single drop of baby batter into Akeno's used body. 

Cum and sweat was all over the both of them now and even Koneko needed a short break as rolled off of Akeno and onto her back. Her pole of a cock showed no intention of going flaccid as even more cum-shot out in the afterglow.

Akeno, probably inspired by the amount of cum in her flat, tight tummy at the moment, licked her lips and attacked the rock hard cock with her boobs. Koneko was only a little dazed now and quickly caught on as Akeno moved her tits up and down on her penis.

"I can't even fully cover it..." Akeno marveled at the size of hot meat in between her breasts. It as red and veiny as ever, but now Akeno could control how much love to give it. She peppered the head of Koneko's cock with kisses and sloppily licked up whatever pussy juice or cum was still on it and swallowed. 

"Faster!" Koneko groaned and humped upward to get off as fast and as hard as she could. Even though she just came, pre-cum spilled out of the head of her angry member and onto Akeno's breasts. 

Akeno let it run down, loving the feeling of the pre drip down her breasts. She was beginning to doubt that even Issei could last as long as a futanari catgirl in heat. She took as much cock into her mouth as she could and sucked on it so her cheeks damn near looked concave. "Yesssss," Koneko slurred her words and pushed upward to get as much of Akeno's mouth as she could.

Still, her breasts were still the star of the show as Akeno - with a _pop!_ \- took the cock out of her mouth played around with it on her breasts. She looked at Koneko and could tell another orgasm was coming shortly.

Without a word, Koneko groaned and another rush cum came out and splashed all over Akeno's breasts and face which she happily took. "God you look so hot covered in my cum." said Koneko. Still, her cock still showed signs of life and she rubbed the hard length on Akeno's face. "Oh yeah, this big cock is all yours now. All day, every day. You can be my little slut who cleans me up after every orgasm!" 

Those words were nothing but gospel to Akeno, who only moaned in response to being flipped over to her stomach by Koneko. 

"One more spot to fuck!" said Koneko happily. And like all the other times, she shoved her cock into Akeno's virgin ass without warning.

"Too much!" Akeno cried out in pain but Koneko went on without a care in the world?

"Nonono, you _like_ this, right? You get to be my tight little cocksleeve forever!" Koneko's hips thrust with the skills of a master and Akeno quickly learned to get used to the monster in her ass whether she liked it or not. "Right?!"

"Y-yes!" Akeno moaned, "Fuck my ass!" She felt so cheap and _good_ , being used just so Koneko could get off. "Fuck my ass and fill me with your cum!" She thrust backward against Koneko's throbbing monster of a cock cried out in pain and pleasure with every thrust was forced to be acquainted with.

Koneko reached forward and pulled Akeno's cum-ridden and dirty ponytail back and kept thrusting without any care in the world. All she wanted to do was to make Akeno squeal with every plunge into her ass. Her hot breath filled the air as she focused on Akeno's face as pulled back even harder while the pretty pink asshole on her cock tightened more and more with every intention to milk many more loads out of her.

"More, more, give me more!" Akeno screamed and Koneko used her other hand to slap Akeno's ass, leaving bright marks with a color, not unlike her cock's angry red. "Yes!! Fuck your little slut! Fuck me and make yours!" Akeno's moans and screams mixed together in harmony, peaceful music to Koneko's ears, "Make your sweet cum overfill my ass just like you did to my pussy!!" Akeno was barely coherent in her words and if nothing else only made Koneko even _hornier_. 

"You got it!" she gasped and hammered her long futa dick in and out of her friend with no concern for anyone else. Her precious Akeno who is only useful for being a cum dumpster for her now and forever!

For the 4th time that day, Koenko's eyes screwed up as she came inside Akeno's ass. Cum spurted out of her asshole and around her cock as Koneko kept up her wild and frantic thrusts. "YEEES!" With one last word, Akeno screamed her own orgasm up to the heavens and flopped down onto the dirty floor, where she belonged. 

Koneko shakily stood up with her cock only at half-mast. She could hear someone on the outside of the room coming, and fast. Probably because of all the screams.

 _Ready or not, I here I come_ , she grinned.

With a twinge in her cock.


End file.
